


Violet Expressions

by xiyon



Series: On a Journey [3]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Lightning is not as good at judging people as she thinks, Terra is shy but determined, Vaan is the spoony bard 2.0, and Squall isn't the problem this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyon/pseuds/xiyon
Summary: ::Post-World B 'verse:: Terra Branford wants an oblivious sky pirate Vaan to pay more attention to her. He does, but not in the way she wants.





	Violet Expressions

**_A/N:_** Post-World B 'verse. Just roll with it. For a brief explanation of what this 'verse is, I've typed up one at the closing author's notes. Enjoy!

* * *

_Violet Expressions_

-0-0-0-

The sound of a familiar engine whirring caused Terra Branford's hand to fly to her heart.

"Be still." She whispered to its excited thumping.

Within moments, Vaan's ship broke through the clouds as it made its descent into Nabudis' aerodrome.

A delighted smile stretched her lips and her feet lifted from the garden soil. While it hadn't been long since she had last seen him, to the young half-esper, the days since she last heard his timber had felt like forever—and it reflected in her hurried pace as she flew through the short stretch.

She caught sight of him just as he disembarked.

"Vaan!" Terra called with a wide smile.

The sky pirate turned to her and, returning a smile of his own, waved back, "Hey there, Terra! What's the rush?"

Terra forewent the stairs as she flew up to him, and then suddenly hesitated when his words struck her. Embarrassed, she ducked her head as she settled down beside him.

"Hi." She shyly said.

Vaan patted her head and she could feel his patient smile even if she couldn't see him. "I missed you."

_That_ drew her gaze back to him, and she felt her spirit lift. "I missed you, too."

And then she couldn't help herself against the torrent of emotions that swirled inside her.

Her arms wound around him in a tight embrace.

Vaan was momentarily still with surprise at Terra's sudden display, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon, Terra." Vaan cajoled. He drew his arm back and rested his hand on her shoulder, pushing slightly, so his eyes could grab her attention. "Wanna catch up over a warm meal? I haven't had proper one since departing Costa del Sol and boy, am I starving!"

"I'd love that." Terra said and began floating next to him. She looked at him happily. "How was your trip?"

Vaan grinned. "You'd think after doing this gathering-thing for years now, I'd get used to it. But let me tell you: flying alone is boring!" Vaan exclaimed before blinking as realization struck him. "Speaking of, it's strange you're by yourself."

His eyes darted around, searching for Terra's usual entourage.

Terra giggled and then explained, "Celes and Locke will arrive in a few days. I… I wanted to try making it here by myself."

"Oh? Any particular reason?"

Terra smiled at him warmly.

"I just wanted to be early this year."

-0-0-0-

There weren't many places open in the former Necrohol. Rebuilding, while faster than anticipated, was still in progress.

Still, with how many cultures decided to give Nabudis a chance now that the fiends had been exterminated, there was always a spot for anyone.

Such as the place Vaan brought them to: Terra's favorite Moogle Café. Rather, it was a café run by a moogle family, and they only had minor complaints against the glomps Terra showered them.

"The lunch rush will arrive soon, kupo." The moogle currently in Terra's arms grumbled. It was a rule placed on the half-Esper that she couldn't bother them when business became busy. "Please let go soon, kupo!"

"Just a few minutes longer." Terra implored, unwilling to let go of the fluffy heaven.

Vaan snickered quietly as he watched Terra's blissful state. When the moogle started turning blue, Vaan decided it was time for him to intervene.

"Terra," Vaan called, opening her eyes. "Glen's got a busy day ahead of him. Do you already have something in mind?"

"Just tea would be lovely."

"And I'm having a Dalmascan footlong, please. If you could add a bit more onions, that'd be amazing."

"Right away, kupo." The moogle gasped. "Once I'm free, kupo."

"Terra?"

The cuddler-of-moogles pouted before, after one last brush against its fur, reluctantly letting go. A clock appeared over Glen the Moogle, a clear sign of magick being evoked, before it hastily made its retreat.

Vaan blinked in surprise. "Ah. You don't see _that_ every day." He grins teasingly at the blushing Terra. "Only for you, really."

"I'm not that bad." But despite her words, Terra's flush deepens. "And at least shopkeepers aren't wary when I'm near."

"Yes, well," Vaan stifled a nervous cough. "People really oughtta be more careful about their stuff."

"Because of thieves and pirates abound?"

"They act like they've never seen us before." Vaan gave an exaggerated sigh. "And it was only that one time."

"You did make a huge spectacle out of it." Terra recalled the incident fondly. "I don't think Lightning ever forgave you for tripping her into that mud pile."

"Nobody told me Lightning volunteered to patrol." Vaan grimaced. The annoying part was, Zidane apparently knew, but it seemed honor between thieves was lost once a thief graduated into a pirate. "I don't think Squall forgave me for that, either. They still bring it up. _Really_. Those two and their grudges."

Terra giggled. "But the look on both yours and Lightning's faces was priceless."

Vaan found himself chuckling as he recalled the sheer indignation on the normally stoic woman's face. Shaking his head, he admitted, "I really was terrified. I mean, it almost looked like Lightning would tear the town apart in retaliation. Not to mention my ship..."

And the frightening truth was Lightning was perfectly capable of single-handedly doing just that.

"It's a good thing Squall held her back." Terra chimed, resting her chin on her hands as she leaned forward.

"Only because he wanted dibs on murdering me."

That was partially true. Murder was entirely hyperbole, of course, but hindsight was 20/20.

Vaan had really been fearing for his life that time.

"But at least it taught you not to steal around here." Terra pointed out. "Or at least, not to annoy Lightning."

"_Well…_" Vaan grinned.

Terra's smile widened just the same. "You didn't."

"I might've done something before coming here."

"_Vaan…_"

"Hey," Vaan leaned towards Terra and spoke conspiratorially, "It's not my fault their security sucks. Besides, when they find out, I'll be long gone from here."

Terra giggled. "You just can't stop, can you? You're pretty crazy!"

"Hey," Vaan grinned and Terra felt her heart thunder. "You're very pretty yourself."

Flattered red roses erupted on Terra's cheeks. "A-anyway." She licked her lips nervously. She just noticed how close they were, and she needed to say something before her heart burst from her chest. "Why were you traveling alone this time?"

Vaan shrugged. "Everyone else was busy. I don't even know if Ashe is coming this year, and we all know how Balthier gets during these gatherings."

"He really doesn't like Squall, does he?"

"I do see Balthier's point, really." Vaan sighed. "But I also trust everyone here."

Terra squeezed his hand supportively. "I trust you, too."

"Thanks." Vaan grinned and Terra smiled back. His eyes then spotted a moogle approach with a tray of food balanced on its head. "Looks like our food is here."

Absently, she brushed her thumb against his knuckles in silent delight.

-0-0-0-

The meal was delicious and warm in more ways than one, but it ended far sooner than the half-esper wished. After squeezing Glen one last time, Terra floated next to Vaan as they made their way back to the aerodrome.

Terra's eyes smiled at him when their shoulders brushed.

Their walk was serene as Vaan regaled her of tales of his recent heist.

More than once, her heart shuddered in frightful excitement, particularly when the sky pirate, in true fashion, played up the perils he went thru, and her body thrilled at each wonderful end.

Vaan was a skilled bard, and he laughed again when she pointed it out.

"Pen and I pretty much raised the other kids." Vaan told her with a cheeky wink.

It sent thunder into her ears as she felt them heat.

Vaan, bless his soul, must not have noticed as he laughed and began yet another tale.

It didn't take long for them to reach the aerodrome and for Vaan to wave goodbye so he could run maintenance and unpack. Vaan promised they'd hang out again, and then they parted ways with a hug that sent Terra's mind racing but, once more, it lasted too short.

As Vaan walked back to his ship, Terra, stood in place with a palm against her racing heart, turned thoughtful.

She realized they ended the way they normally did.

And it left her yearning for more. She wanted to be with him as much as she could—before they had to part ways again, and she'd once more count the days before their paths crossed.

A small part of her hoped he would invite her in—even if she did have the keys to enter.

She needed advice.

Badly.

And fortunately for her, she spotted a flash of pink alongside black walking towards the library.

-0-0-0-

Brigadier General Farron cocked her head incredulously.

"Why do you like him, anyway?" Lightning asked.

"Vaan is very sweet… and safe." Terra's cheeks were dusted with pink; her eyes distant with fond thoughts. "Whenever I'm with him I just _feel_. And it feels very nice."

"I'm not really sure what to tell you." Lightning sighed. "You're, well—you hang around him often enough to be suspicious."

Terra hovered, and sometimes quite literally, around Vaan more than _she_ hung around Squall, even, and _they _were partners.

And if Vaan remained blind then, well, "Isn't he batting for the same team?" Lightning commented offhandedly.

Terra blinked. "But Vaan doesn't have a bat?"

"I meant," Lightning grimaced. She forgot Terra was a mind-controlled slave for a very long time, and that she sometimes took things literally. "Vaan likes guys. It explains a lot, really."

Terra frowned. "But I heard he slept with Fran. And Yuna's cousin, Rikku. Then there's Penelo…"

Lightning uncharacteristically gaped. "Wait, really?" Was the brat compensating for something? "Maybe those were just rumors. Who told you?"

"They did."

"…_damn_."

"And before all that, he was in love with Queen Ashelia." Terra counted. "I've also seen the way he looks at Tifa and General Beatrix-"

"Stop." Lightning raised a hand. She was inwardly reeling at the successive blows. "I can't—this is a lot to process." She took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's say he's not gay," because how was that possible? It was like her man _smiling_; it didn't fit! "Why come to me for advice?"

"Because you and Squall have been dating for the longest time." Terra simply said.

Lightning blinked uncomprehendingly at first, before realizing it explained a lot.

Squall's reputation definitely preceded him.

Still, "Aren't you bothered that Vaan's looking at other women?"

Terra hesitated, eyes wide and confused, before asking, "I—should I be?"

"I don't know." Lightning sighed. Who was she to tell Terra Branford, of all people, what to feel? "But it'd be far easier if you were mad at him."

Terra balled her hands into fists and nodded determinedly. "I can be mad!"

The earnest way Terra declared it made Lightning grimace. "You don't have to be if you're not really feeling it."

"Oh... I see."

Terra clearly didn't, but Lightning appreciated her dropping the subject.

Briefly, Lightning wondered if Terra would turn out to be the type of woman who got off seeing her man boning another woman—and then she quickly suppressed a retch when the image of a naked Vaan being cheered on by an equally naked Terra flittered into her mind.

She wondered if this was what it felt like to have an annoying younger brother.

"So back to my question," Terra started, no doubt taking the silence as her cue to continue, "how do I get Vaan to notice me, too?"

Lightning frowned in thought. Squall was easy—and somehow just _worked_. Vaan, though…?

"Have you tried waiting for him while naked on his bed?"

_That_ would definitely tell the knucklehead something was up.

Terra flushed so quickly she might as well have transformed. "Maybe not _that_ far just yet…"

"How come?" It certainly worked for her when she wanted Squall to pounce.

"I'm—I'm a bit embarrassed." The half-esper shakily admitted. "Especially after seeing the women he's already slept with…"

Lightning deliberated whether she should point out Terra pretty much _was_ naked whenever she entered her trance. And that _everyone_ saw it.

Terra was walking around in a red corset, for Etro's sake. The only guys that didn't get an eyeful of milky white cleavage when looking down were Luneth and Zidane, and that was only because their eyes feasted on prime under-boob instead. Not that Luneth would admit it, of course, but Lightning had seen the Onion Knight's eyes wander on the rare occasion; boys would be boys.

Huh… maybe that's why Vaan wasn't fazed by Terra's advances? Seeing a feral Terra fight naked multiple times must've desensitized the blockhead.

"Lightning…?" Terra's soft voice cut through her musing.

"What about waving a sign in front of his face?"

"A… sign?"

"Yeah. Be more blatant about your intentions. Or just tell him outright that you like him." Lightning shrugged. "Just be clear."

Terra blinked and considered Lightning's words.

-0-0-0-

Squall's footsteps abruptly halted as his eyes were drawn to something outside the window.

"…Light…" His tone of pure disbelief drew her curiosity. "Why is Terra carrying signboards?"

Lightning's eyes snapped to the half-esper and, indeed, the young woman had several wooden boards over her shoulder as she marched towards an unsuspecting Vaan.

"Go on without me." Lightning told him before sprinting outside like a mad woman.

Squall blinked as the flash of pink raced towards Terra.

And then a small smile tugged at his lips.

At least he knew it wasn't something _he _did, this time.

-0-0-0-

Terra's heart thundered against her breast.

When Vaan trusted her with a spare key to his precious airship, she had been delighted. It was further proof that they had gotten closer.

And, with her sign failing before it could start, she hoped her next plan would have more success.

Even if this plan was incredibly embarrassing.

But for Vaan's sake…

"I know your heart still yearns for your first love." Terra whispered to herself, steadily steeling her nerves.

Vaan was exceptional at running away from his own emotions. As little as she understood her own, she could tell that much.

The half-esper had been watching him for a very long time.

"Let me help you." She continued. "Please let me in."

_Let me help you feel the way you helped me feel. And, maybe, who knows, you might start feeling the way I do._

She slipped into his room.

-0-0-0-

Vaan blinked at the half-esper on his bed.

Terra's eyes peeked from just above the blanket she used to hide herself, but even at this distance, he could see how flushed her skin was in embarrassment.

"…Terra?" He looked around and saw her clothes neatly folded on his desk, implying, "Are you naked under my sheets? And what's that sign say above your head…?"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Just a short piece. Came from a 24+ hour shift in the emergency department. Fulfilled, but incredibly tired.

I'm not too proud of how I wrote Terra, mostly because I'm working from her Dissidia-version, which is like an abridged version of her entire character arc, and then trying to imagine how she'd adapt to, well, my Post-World B 'verse.

To the uninformed, I've basically cooked up this entire 'verse where all the FF games now share one planet. The short of it is, my now-hibernating Dissidia story, LTRA, realizing that the only way they can break the cycle was to allow Shinryu to break the barrier between all realities—a pyrrhic victory of sorts. So, suddenly, all the different final fantasy worlds are in one planet, and have to learn how to co-exist while, at the same time, the core cast are preparing for the eventual showdown with Shinryu.

Spoiler alert: this is how I'm tying in to FF11 Chains of Promathia storyline where, in the future, Prishe, Ultimecia, and descendants of the FF protagonists (aka the PLAYER AVATAR), curbstomp a baby Shinryu—a being known at that time as Promathia…

Yeah, I kinda put too much thought into this 'verse.

Anyways. Enough of my prattling.

As always, hope y'all enjoyed! Feedback would be appreciated.

Until the next story~~~


End file.
